1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical cable connector, and particularly to an electrical cable connector with an improved terminal structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the size of electrical cable connectors is required to be reduced to meet the miniaturization requirement of the development of the computer. Since terminals of the electrical cable connector are normally in a same plane, the distance between adjacent terminals is becoming small, and soldering conductors of a cable to the terminals thus becomes more and more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,088 discloses an electrical cable connector having an insulative housing with a plurality of staggered terminal channels, whereby, solder tails of the terminals are staggered with each other. However, the staggered terminal channels are difficult to form and thus increase the production cost.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved terminal structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.